Bio about the book 'degenaraction'
by xShorty12
Summary: Im gonna make my book soon its coming out :


_After an expirement went wrong when albert wesker and William birkin were experimenting with bio terror .they seemed to make a virus…the most powerful one yet .then of things got out control cause they broke lose and repopulated by infecting a human and pharmisuitical companies like umbrella corp. bsaa .Tricel .S.T.A.R.S .wilPharma and plenty more figured out about it the president ordered a call of giving pharmisuitical companies there own armys to get rid of the virus ,before anybody figures out about the virus . the virus is just like a zombie and looks like them too .but then albert wesker got tired of them trying to kill his creaction of life . so him and William birkin perfected a virus only to give to albert wesker to make him live forever super fast super strong and stuper focused .willaim only made living forever for himself & then 30 years later is the present day…and were your story will begen_

_Albert Wesker-himself_

_You could call him the bad guy .the villain .the heartless man . but wesker beleaves in making a perfect world . by controlling it .and by all means has the capobilitie to do so .but the only way to have a wolrd with now violence is not to be free . by controlling them .albert is a scientist and anything else he wants to be . he just dose it . quite an exsample realy_

_William birkin – Project birkin /wesker_

_Being a Proud father is what william dose best but secondly is being one the smartest scientist ever works with wesker .and gave wesker the perfect virus to inject himself with , wesker became a super human after words ,can move at the speed of light .& is strong as possible .that makes William a great scientist…not a friendly one though_

_Annete Birkin- Project Birkin/wesker_

_One Of the smartest scientist's daughter .miss annete birkin .out of her and her has the most potincial .being the smarter daughter ,annete is very smart has one of the smartest minds in Creating live forms with her father and albert wesker .could be quite a task for just one will see how she dose ,how her consuinse will react to wesker's brutal persona ._

_Alice Birkin- Project Birkin/wesker_

_Alice is very smart don't get me wrong .but her sister and father seem to over conseeve her by alot , alice has always been in the wrong spot for her , alice needs a free area .not in the Bermuda triangle .alice is very good at science . but an agent is what she should be ,alice seems to get into a lot of trouble when she is out though _

_Selene Kenna-__B.s.a.a_

Selene Is Very Slye Wathes every one of her own movments very serious & has no time for a very friendly kind of girl either . takes her job very seriously and is employed by B.S.A.A . after 5 years of being compaired to her brother in a sexist neighbor hood she wants to prove herself and by doing that she gives it her all and dosent let friendship come between her job .Makes it very hard to keep a partner .her partner now is Spencer masannin ,

Spencer Misannin-B.S.A.A

Spencer Was a police officer for Raccoon city .Spencer Was a Pretty Normal Guy (except the charming looks) being a police officer for raccoon city .but after the destruction of raccoon city B.S.A.A Forced Spencer To Work For Them . under condictions of him working for them or him Dying . He Picked working for them Spencer is a speacil agent now With His Partner Selene Kenna . But he Has More Feelings For Selene Then Just Partner's . That He Loves Her . and he see's the way jake looks at her makes him furyess

George Hamilton-Politician

_George is the doctor, so needless to say, his greatest skills lie in healing. Very have handy to have in this situation .George is a very motivated Man . not a Good Fighter Though witch isn't good for this situation .Kindof a scardy cat though . but if you need medical help….hes your guy_

Jake Spray-Informant

_Jake Is a Plumer . Hes Not No Super Mario (But much better looking) Jake is Very Handy To have Around .He Used To Be a Scrapper At Bars . Typical Bar fighter . After he stumbles opon selene and spencer , he starts gaining feelings for Selene_

_Ashlee 'E Spencer' Ascroft-__PRO/ELLISE_

Ashlee is A Waitress At J's Bar .Very Deliate . But Very Important as The Daughter of Scientist Dr ascroft .the man who made an unstopabble virus and Locked up his lab with the virus in it .the key is on a necklace and witch belongs to Ashlee ascroft .Ashlee knows everything about the hatch that her father built .witch he calls _project ellise .after his daugter ;Ashlee ELLISE __Spencer ascroft Nobody ever rilised the over code . witch the cant find the port for it witch makes it still project ellise_

_Dr Edward "E-Spencer" Ascroft –__Pro/ELLISE_

_Dr ascroft is a true geunuse .made his own hatch for his lab .so nobody finds out what he has he locked himself in the hatch to make sure nobody gets inside . locking himself in there with hi 2 sons one of his sons committed suicide in the hatch the other he tested on .after the project on his son didn't succeed he only had one person to test so he did and hes alive still but everyone of his veins are black and they grow between his skin . he nolonger has to eat sleep or anything . after testing on his dead son he brought him back to life but now looks like his huge project and very deformed .as he charishes his beautiful daughter Ashlee he let her live her life but misses her very_

_Jesse De-angelo-__None_

_A beautiful dancer for a bar…you could call her a stipper she calls it dancing is a very hands on girl .rowdy . hyper . and Gorgeous . she dances at Feldelo's .& loves her job .she loves the attencion from men. Espeacily when she had one of her own. Witch was once leon .before she was a dancer_

_Edward Mallari-__Mad Scientist_

_Edward is deffently the most Sick Minded Mallari Of All . Edward is a scientist but unlike most scientist he wants to over run the population with the virus . so he creates new ones . a truly great mind is being put to cruelty and torchure. Edward would kill any of his own brothers and sisters that's way he was NEVER around them even before seth and his father went away . he was more upset he didn't do it first_

_Connor mallari-__Scientist_

_Connor learned from his brother Edward what to do . now connor is a scientist trying to do almost the same . but expirementing with the virus . kinda like a sample .and testing it on people but trying to find a cure for it by himself . witch is even more hard .not Being with a company & Sort . _

_Mason Mallari-__Will*Pharma_

_Mason was trumutised by the loss of his brother and father .even though him and seth never got along well mason still missed fighting with his younger brother . teasing the little one was his game . mason is a__will-Pharma Agent__Witch would be a good thing if his consuionce didn't get in the way of that .mason has to big of a heart to kill innocent people .almost dosent seem like a mallari_

_Leon Mallari-__Umbrella Corp._

_Leon Is a__umbrella corp. Agent .__With his partner and best friend Dorian .Leon is very serious and takes his job very seriously .Leon Became So Serious when he Had to shoot His twin Brother Seth in the head . seth got bitten and leon put him out of his misseri but leon didn't know that seth could have easly been cured his father made him shoot seth . it eats of of leon everyday thinking that he killed his own brother begging for his life . leon became so mean after that the only person he let in was dorian .Leon is hellbent on killing wesker because leon lost 2 things the first time he fighted with wesker .his brother seth and his father . leon is hellbent on killing wesker for his father_

_Heather mallari-Pharmisist _

_Heather Desided to settle down after figuring out about what happened to seth witch broke most the family up .and also loosing there father .Heather settled down and had a baby with a boy friend after the boyfriend figured out about the baby he left and heather was left to be a working single mother witch was very hard and now shes putting maya through schooling witch is even harder but her sister michelle helps a bunch . heather now focus's her life on little 4 year old maya_

_Seth Salling-Mallari-__Speacil Agent_

_Seth Went Missing after the night his brother leon shot him in the head . William birkin found him and saved his life .seth didn't make any contact with his family except heather and heathers daughter maya and after seth fell in love with a scientist named Elle and had a beautiful baby girl named catalina . Elle was Catching on to weskers plot and was near finding him to wesker killed her at her lab in lynch . and catalina was token away by social services when the figured out about the unexplained murder of Elle .Seth was hell bent on bruitaly murdering wesker after loosing his wife and daughter._

_Michelle Mallari-Pharmisist_

_Michelle is the baby out of the mallaris .not spoiled though . the only one who wasn't a __S.T.A.R.S __Agent she became a pharmisist because she was afraid of front lines so she is a __S.T.A.R.S__ Pharmisist now . none of the malaris talk much except michelle and heather very close sisters and michelle usauly takes care of heathers daughter maya . michelle is trying to straighten out her life .but being a mallari….there destin with bad luck_

_Dorian Grey-__Umbrella agent_

_Being __Leon's __partner things Get very tricky for dorian But Besides that Leon and Dorian Argue A lot There All bolth of them realy got .dorian is very trust worthy .and a good friend .but when it comes to bueseniss dorian dose everything by the book .EVERYTHING .The book isn't even as official as Mr Dorian grey . dorian hates how stupor __leon__ is for the reason __leons__ obsessed about finding wesker .dorian dosent know much that happened but he knows its important to __leon__ so he helps him and feeds __leons__ obsession _

_Hannibal Dean-__Mercenarie_

_Hannibal may be a mercenarie but he takes charge .if hes doing it hes gonna do it .hes a will work for hire and only goes to the highest bidder .hannibal is very outgoing….always says whats on his mind .and its not always good things you could call him rude….if you want_


End file.
